


Он не одинок

by FossRozalia



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossRozalia/pseuds/FossRozalia
Summary: - Что ж, Мелисса… Я не собираюсь знакомить Вас с Ником.Женщина нахмурилась, словно имела право злиться на него.- И почему нет?- Для начала он не одинок.- Что?- Вы, кажется, в курсе о Джульетте и прочем, но как Вы могли не знать, что он женился прошлым летом?Глаза Мелиссы удивленно раскрылись.- Женат? – ахнула она. – На ком?- На мне.





	Он не одинок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He's not single](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470901) by [Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker). 



Монро не мог не смотреть на Ника, когда тот смеялся над шутками с Хэнком и Ву. Ник оглянулся, поймал взгляд Монро и улыбнулся, показав один палец, чтобы пообещать всего одну минуту. Ник вернулся к разговору, и Монро посмотрел на свой напиток. Он ненавидит такие встречи, связанные с работой Ника, потому что всегда чувствовал себя некомфортно. Все, кто работал в участке, крутые, а их партнеры столь же потрясающи, и он чувствовал себя лишним.

\- Эй.

Монро поднял взгляд от напитка и встретился лицом к лицу с красивой и ослепительно улыбающейся брюнеткой.

\- Ты пришел с Ником Беркхардом?

Монро нахмурился.

\- Да, а что?

\- О, хорошо, просто великолепно. Я хотела узнать, сможешь ли ты представить нас? – она тихо рассмеялась, покрывшись румянцем. – Я знаю, что он расстался с Джульеттой несколько лет назад. Я хотела познакомиться, но у меня никогда не хватало мужества, и я слышала, что вы двое дружите, вот и прошу помощи.

Монро уставился на нее, раскрыв рот.

\- Прости, что?

\- Надеюсь, ты сможешь познакомить нас с Ником, - повторила она, ее улыбка не дрогнула, несмотря на ошеломленное лицо Монро.

\- Нет, я понял, но… зачем мне это делать?

Девушка засмеялась.

\- Посмотри на него, - они оба оглянулись на смеющегося Ника. – Он слишком красив, чтобы быть одиноким, и почему бы мне не пожелать быть с ним? Ты его друг, и он может прислушаться к тебе, если ты нас познакомишь.

Монро снова взглянул на женщину, он пытался сдержать своего волка и в страхе молился, чтобы Ник поторопился.

\- Как Вас зовут? 

Незнакомка повернулась к нему.

\- Мелисса.

\- Что ж, Мелисса… Я не собираюсь знакомить Вас с Ником.

Женщина нахмурилась, словно имела право злиться на него.

\- И почему нет?

\- Для начала он не одинок.

\- Что?

\- Вы, кажется, в курсе о Джульетте и прочем, но как Вы могли не знать, что он женился прошлым летом?

Глаза Мелиссы удивленно раскрылись.

\- Женат? – ахнула она. – На ком?

\- На мне.

Она уставилась на мужчину и внимательно осмотрела, прежде чем рассмеяться:

\- На тебе? Ну конечно.

Монро чувствовал, что может навредить такому глупому человеку.

\- Почему в это так сложно поверить?

\- Ты посмотри на Ника, а потом на себя.

Монро оглядел себя, зная, что смотреть в общем-то не на что.

\- Что со мной не так?

\- Ник не гей, да даже если бы и был им, то ты все равно не его тип. Он потрясающий и великолепный парень, а ты… Ты напоминаешь мне какого-то странного дровосека, - она бросила на него такой взгляд, что Монро готов был наброситься на нее. – Чем ты занимаешься?

\- Я ремонтирую и создаю часы, - его плечи опустились, даже для него это теперь звучало глупо.

\- Вот именно. Почему Ник захочет жениться на часовщике? Это бессмысленно. Его жизнь полна всевозможных будоражащих волнений, и я не вижу тебя в ней, - притворно сочувствующим голосом протянула она. – Если ты завидуешь, что я и Ник можем встречаться, то мог бы просто сказать. Ну а если бы Ник Беркхард был женат, то я бы точно знала, - самодовольно улыбнулась Мелисса, и Монро стиснул в руке стакан, чтобы не кинуться на нее. 

\- Я… - Монро вздохнул и почуял запах Ника. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что мужчина идет к нему. Он не смог сдержать глупую влюбленную улыбку несмотря на то, что Мелисса только что высмеяла его.

\- Эй, - Ник улыбнулся и сжал плечо Монро, слегка потирая и сразу же чувствуя его напряженность. – Что случилось?

\- Мелисса хочет, чтобы я представил ее тебе, - Монро наблюдал за тем, как Ник обернулся к женщине, и та сразу же ослепительно улыбнулась и поправила волосы.

\- О, - Ник снова взглянул на Монро и опять на Мелиссу. – Зачем?

\- Я хотела спросить, не откажешься как-нибудь выпить кофе? – ее голос стал намного мягче, чем тот насмешливый тон при разговоре с Монро. 

\- Свидание, - дополнил Монро, зная, что иногда Гримм не понимает намеков.

\- А, э-э… Прости, мне приятно, но я не могу.

Монро видел, как улыбка женщины поблекла, и почувствовал ее гнев.

\- Почему? Я свободна, и ты одинок, к тому же не я одна считаю, что из нас вышла бы неплохая пара.

\- Кто сказал, что я не женат, - поднял бровь Ник. – Потому что я определенно не одинок.

\- Что?

\- Я же говорил, что он женат.

Единственный ее взгляд заставил Монро отшатнуться: пусть она беспомощна, но люди в гневе могут отлично наносить вред другим.

\- Почему тогда ты спрашиваешь меня, если Монро предупредил тебя?

\- Потому что он сказал, что ты женат на нем, а это смешно.

Настала очередь Ника злиться, и сердце Монро забилось сильнее, как и всегда, когда Ник защищал его.

\- Смешно?

\- Вы не…

\- Мы женаты, - Ник поднял левую руку, и Монро не мог не повторить движение, показывая обручальные кольца. – Нет ничего смешного в том, чтобы жениться на том, кого любишь. Мы встречались несколько лет и поженились прошлым летом, и это надолго.

\- Но… - Мелисса покачала головой. – Я не могу поверить в это, честно. Я бы знала, если бы ты внезапно стал играть за другую команду, не говоря уже о том, чтобы женился на ком-то вроде него, - она махнула рукой в сторону Монро. – Это бессмысленно.

Монро чувствовал, как запах Ника усилился. Гримм был зол и старался защитить, и Монро не хотел ничего, кроме как утащить мужчину.

\- Прости? Это имеет огромное значение, почему я женился на Монро. Я не должен объяснять тебе, все, что ты должна знать: я люблю его, и с ним я счастлив. Если ты, как я, не считаешь его великолепным, то это не значит, что я не должен был жениться на нем.

\- Но он часовщик! – выпалила она, словно это что-то значило.

\- О, я знаю, у него очень умелые руки, - Ник мягко сжал пальцы Монро. – Серьезно, Мелисса, я не хочу встречаться с тобой. Я женат на Монро. Я не променял бы его на целый мир, даже если он ремонтирует часы и выглядит, как дровосек. Мне нравится, как он выглядит, я люблю его, - он даже не оглянулся на Мелиссу, которая стала его раздражать.

\- Может, мне стоит сменить стиль одежды? Не знаю, как я отношусь к тому, что выгляжу, как дровосек, - произнес Монро, глядя в глаза Ника.

\- Не шути, я расстроюсь, если ты перестанешь носить фланелевые рубашки.

\- Потому что не сможешь украсть ее, чтобы, когда станет холодно, спать в ней до тех пор, пока твой запах не въестся в волокна, чтобы я месяцами пах тобой, несмотря на стирку?

Ник засмеялся, и Монро не смог сдержать улыбку. Он любил заставлять мужа смеяться.

\- Что-то вроде того, - он быстро поцеловал его, заставив Монро желать большего. – Как насчет того, чтобы сбежать? Не знаю, сколько я продержусь, когда ты сидишь в этом баре и выглядишь таким одиноким и вкусным.

\- Когда ты так говоришь… - Монро не стал скрывать нетерпение в голосе.

\- Не вытерпишь?

\- Ты даже не представляешь.

\- Может быть, я должен показать тебе, как ты для меня важен, - Ник провел пальцем по лицу Монро, заставляя склониться за ускользающей лаской. – Твои глаза покраснели.

\- Прости, - Монро моргнул и отшатнулся, попытавшись остановить изменение, но Ник удержал его за челюсть. Монро заскулил от силы и смелости Ника, зная, как опасно Беркхарду держать его так, от такого доверия между ними, чтобы позволять хватать себя за шею. 

\- Не меняй их и не извиняйся, - Ник ослабил хватку на его челюсти. – Люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя.

Ник улыбнулся и прижался губами так, что Монро подумал о том, что их выгонят. Он поставил свой напиток у бара и обнял его за талию, чтобы чувствовать Ника. Мысль о том, что муж собирается сделать с ним, заставила сдерживать желание толкнуть его на пол и заняться им несмотря на переполненную комнату. Но Монро хотел Ника только для себя, но мысль была такой соблазнительной.

\- Эй.

Монро не смог сдержать низкое рычание, когда Хэнк положил руку мужу на плечо, прервав поцелуй и наполнив его нос своим запахом.

\- Успокойся, Монро, я не краду твоего муженька.

Монро расслабился и засмущался, но он наслаждался тем, что Хэнк все еще называл Ника его муженьком, хотя они уже поженились. 

\- Извини, не хотел, - смущенно произнес Монро.

\- Все круто, но твои глаза красные, - Хэнк всегда говорил так непринужденно, словно говорил, что на него села муха, и это заставляло Монро чувствовать себя нормальным. Он поднял глаза, но Ник покачал головой, прося не менять. – В любом случае, я должен был прервать вас сейчас до того, как вы устроите что-нибудь, отчего у жены мэра случится сердечный приступ.

Ник рассмеялся, и Монро спрятал голову у него на плече.

\- Мы все равно хотели уходить. Увидимся на следующей неделе? 

Хэнк хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Да, увидимся, - он посмотрел на мужчин и ухмыльнулся. – Наслаждайтесь.

\- Обязательно, - вернул ухмылку Ник и проследил, как уходит друг. Поцеловав мужа, он спросил. – Пойдем?

Монро только кивнул, обеспокоенный тем, что вырвется у него, если он заговорит. Он отпустил Ника и поднял голову. Ник сплел их пальцы и потянул к своей машине.

Сидя в машине, Монро потянул галстук, ослабив его. В его голове мелькали слова Мелиссы, сталкиваясь с мыслями о том, что сделает Ник, когда они вернутся домой.

\- Детка? – позвал Ник, садясь за руль. – Что случилось?

\- О, ничего, - пожал плечами мужчина. Почему Ник просто не может оставить это и вернуться домой, где они будут трахаться до следующей недели.

\- Твои глаза снова изменились, и ты выглядишь немного печальным по сравнению с тем, что было раньше, - он положил руку ему на колено. – Поговори со мной.

Монро вздохнул.

\- Просто… Мелисса, она не первая, кто задался вопросом, почему ты женился на мне, и она не будет последней. Я все еще не могу уложить в голове, почему ты женился на мне и… - Монро слегка прищурился. – Полагаю, я позволил ей повлиять на меня больше, чем следовало бы.

\- Эй, я женился на тебе, потому что люблю тебя, - Ник сжал его колено. – Меня не волнует, что скажет Мелисса или остальные, потому что ты потрясающий, - он поцеловал его в щеку, - сексуальный, - в уголок рта, - единственный, - в челюсть. – Мой, - он сжал его горло, заставляя Монро скулить.

\- Ник…

\- Ты такой хороший, мой мальчик. Мой хороший мальчик ходит со мной на эти встречи, хотя ненавидит их, мой хороший мальчик не навредил Мелиссе, когда она оскорбляла наши отношения и твою великолепную одежду, - он опустил руку и умело расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке. – Ты лучший муж, которого я когда-либо мог желать, и я никогда не променяю тебя ни на кого во всем мире, ты любовь всей моей жизни, мой хороший мальчик, - Ник похлопал его по шее, а затем укусил. Монро ухватился за мужа. Она задыхался, хотя они еще даже не начали, а все из-за слов Ника. Обычно Монро ненавидит шутки про собак, но «хороший мальчик» из уст Ника заставляет его колени слабеть. – Не знаю, как бы я жил, если бы не женился на тебе. Ты станешь моей смертью, - улыбнулся Ник.

\- Поехали домой, и я заставлю тебя чувствовать себя живым, - Монро поцеловал пальцы мужа и отстранился. Губы Ника были влажными, глаза сияли, Монро хотел бы видеть его таким всегда. Улыбка мужа стала шире, когда глаза Монро стали красными. – Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - Ник еще пару минут целовал его, прежде чем отстраниться и отправиться домой, где будет слишком занят бедрами Монро, чтобы тот мог чувствовать себя жалким… С ним все будет в порядке.


End file.
